I Thought It Was Over
by negolataknofelet
Summary: Sequel to A Girl's feelings. Two men reaches their boss' office and leave the picture of Dark they had found outside the school. When Dark and Krad thought it was over and they started to feel like a couple things started to happen again. KRAD/DARK
1. prologue

**Before you start reading I just want to say that this is a sequel to my other story A Girl's Feelings. Enjoy.**

**I ****Thought It Was Over**

**Prologue**

"Boss," two men shouted as they stormed in to an office. "We found her," one of the man continued.

They gave the man in front of them the paper they had found outside the school.

"We know where she is now," one the men started to say.

"Why didn't you bring her in before then," the man in front of the desk said and leaned forward. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his head on his hands. He looked right at them. The two men on the other side of the desk looked at each other before looking back at their boss.

"We tried," one of the men said.

"But she wasn't alone," the other one continued. "We gave her the pill and all but before we could get to her and take her from the restaurant someone stopped us."

"Stopped you?" the boss said and raised an eyebrow. "How could anyone stop you?"

"Someone got to her first," one of the men said.

"We think it was her boyfriend."

The boss looked at them for a few seconds before he opened his moth. "I don't care about whom it was that stopped you," the boss said slowly before pointing at picture they had bought. "I want you to find her, and find her fast."

The to men in front of the desk looked at their boss before they looked at each other then back to the boss again, a few seconds later they where out of the door.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Okay I'm back. I have had the idea of doing a sequel to A girl's feeling but haven't relly gotten around to do it. and now then nano is over I feel like writing even more. Well i know that this is really short but it's just a prologue. I hope the other chapters will take longer. Keep in mind that his wasn't betaed. I hope you enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter, which will be a real one.

**Disclamer: I don't own anything with D N Angel**

**Warnings: will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...**


	2. Chapter 1

****

**Disclamer: I don't own anything with D N Angel**

**Warnings: will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...**

OoOoOoO

**Chapter**** 1**

Dark stood in front of the school building waiting for Krad to show up. It was still new as it was just a week ago they had their assignment week. They had come out as the best of all groups with their work on how a girl feels when an unknown man is hitting on her.

Dark sighed and pulled his hand through his still long hair. He hadn't got rid of it like some would have though he would. He kind of liked it. And, he wasn't sure how Krad's sister would react…

Again Dark let his hand go through his hair. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was still some time until Krad would meet him. He had been early on purpose but now he kind of regretting that decision as he hated to wait. It made him antsy.

Their relationship was still new and he wasn't really sure how to handle it. It was a long time ago he had been in any kind of relationship and this one seamed to good to be true. He had dreamed about for a very long time and for the dream to come true, it wasn't reality in his world.

Slowly Dark closed his eyes and thought back to the week of their assignment. Much had happened during such a short time. He had been so nervous the first time he had been at Krad's place and he had had a reason for that. Who wouldn't be scared it you are going to the house of the one you have a big crush on? Had hadn't even known what to expect as Krad hadn't told him about hiss plan to do the assignment. When Krad finally had told him about the plan he had thought he would have fainted. But he hadn't and they had gone through with it. Dark hadn't really liked the idea of being dressed up like a girl. But Krad had managed to talk him into it. How was that even possible?

**OoOoOoO**

_"What the teacher has planed for us to do is to ask the girls about this but I have done enough projects like that I want to do something new." He stopped there and Dark knew that he was coming to what he wanted to be said but didn't dare to say it. Dark started to become nervous too. He knew that what Krad planed had something that involved him. Like he wasn't nervous enough before? He was in the same room as the one he liked, wasn't that enough of self torture? Before he had gone to Krad he had decided to never let Krad know that he liked him. But it was hard to be so near him and pretend like nothing. But he wasn't surprised by that. He had liked Krad for such a long time. Was he supposed to just be close to him and not be affected?_

_"Go on," he said and tried to get Krad to continue with what he had planed._

_"When I asked if anyone knew who you were, I got the answer that you were the boy that looked like a girl." He paused again. "When I first saw you I also thought that you were a girl." Another pause. "I thought that maybe… you could dress up like a girl and we go out in a place and do our project from that." He stopped there and turned away from Dark._

_Dark was shocked. Did everyone think he looked like a girl? Wait a minute did Krad just say what he thought he said? Did Krad want him to dress up like a girl? He was a boy! No one would think that he was a girl if they went out. Wait go out? Were he and Krad going out together? Like a date? No it was for the school project if they did it. Could he really do that? What was the subject? A girl's feeling when an unknown guy hitting on her. Did Krad plan that he would dress up like a girl and allow guys to hit on him and analyse the feelings it's giving him? He looked over to Krad. The other boy didn't look at him. Dark could see a blush on the blonds face. So what Krad asked was for him to dress like a girl?_

_"Krad, I don't have any girl cloths, how have you planed for this?" the blond turned his head toward him. Did he see relief in the other's eyes?_

_"My sister will help you with that; she will even help you with the make up. Do you say yes?"_

_Dark gave a small smile. Krad had really thought about everything. But should he say yes? What if anyone found out that he had dressed like a girl? But if it meant that he could go out with Krad maybe he should do it. He could give it a try._

_"I will do it, but only if you promise that no one will found out."_

**OoOoOoO**

Dark shook his head to get the away from the memory. He hadn't really been that hard to convince. Slowly he let out a heavy sigh before glancing at the clock.

"Why can't he come now?" he asked himself and let his eyes roam over the schoolyard.

"Waiting for me?" a voice behind him said and Dark quickly turned around.

"Risa?" he said.

"Yes," the girl said and smiled at him. Dark could felt the cold sweat run down his back. "It is very nice of you to wait for me you know," Risa continued.

"I wasn't waiting for you," Dark said and he was happy to hear that his voice didn't break. He wanted away from there. That girl really creepy and was freaking him out.

"Of course you were waiting for me. Why else would you stand here?" Risa said and locked her eyes with his.

"I'm waiting for someone else," he said.

"Like who?"

"My-"

"Don't tell me it's that bitch that made you dress like a girl!" Risa screamed.

"As a matter of fact," Dark started but didn't come any longer as Risa interrupted him again.

"You are not going to hang out with him. You are my boyfriend so you better act like it!"

Dark couldn't help but to stare. Had she just said what he thought he had heard? Since when had he been her boyfriend? Before he had a chance to ask her another person had come to them and took the words out of his mouth.

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend, Harada-san," the new person said and both Dark and Risa turned around. "Last time I checked he was my boyfriend."

Before Risa had a chance to respond Krad grabbed Dark's arm and started to lead him away from the girl. However, before they were out of her sight he stopped and quickly put his lips to Dark's. The kiss was soft and perfect. Their lips moved slowly over each others. When they broke apart Krad smiled at him before his face became serious. A second later he glared at Risa and opened his moth. "You better stay away from my boyfriend," he spat. "You have no claim on him and you'll never have one either. He is mine and I'm going to keep him."

With that Krad grabbed his arm again and they walked into the school building.

"I really hate those Harada's," Krad whispered.

"You are not alone," Dark whispered back as they walked though the hallways.

They knew that they soon had to part as they had to go to different classrooms but they didn't want to. So when they reached Dark's classroom, with out too much problem, they just stood there looking at each other.

They could feel the eyes of the students but they didn't care at the moment. Not as they had gotten strange looks all over the week. And that was because of Takeshi. It was because of him the whole school knew about them. Dark didn't really want to think about it. Krad had promised that no one would find out and he didn't really hold that promise but it wasn't really his fault either. Things had happen that there was no way Krad could have seen.

Dark shook his head and looked up at his boyfriend.

"You don't regret this, do you?" he said and met Krad's golden eyes.

Krad smiled at him before he shook his head. "I will never regret this. You are kind of the best thing that had happened to me, you know."

Dark smiled back before he put his arms around Krad's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Their lips met softly once again.

The bell rang and they broke apart.

"See you after class," Dark said and stole another kiss. Krad just nodded at him before they parted. With a sigh Dark turned around and entered his classroom. Much had happen during the last week. Before he kind of was an invisible boy but now he could feel every ones eyes on him. And that was just because he was going out with Krad.

With a small sigh he sat down at his desk and started to stare out of the window. The teacher hadn't showed up get so he still had some time to think. The things that had happen during the last few weeks still hadn't got through him. How was it possible for him to get a boyfriend just like that? Dark shook his head. Now was not the time to think about it. He blinked a few times before he turned his eyes to the front of the classroom. The teacher had showed up but he couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. There was something that distracted him.

Dark could feel that someone was watching him. But when he looked around in the classroom he couldn't find the eyes even if he still felt them. He tried to shrug it off but he could still feel the eyes monitoring everything he did.

When the bell rang Dark was the first to leave the classroom to find Krad. He could feel how the eyes followed him but disappeared as soon as he left the room. So it wasn't anyone inside the room, as they left it behind him.

Quickly Dark ran through the hallways to the classroom he knew Krad was in and waited out side for them to come out. His heart was pumping hard and he couldn't get it to slow down. Something was going on. He couldn't help but to think about the men that had drugged him during their restaurant 'date'. Dark shook his head and tried to let those thoughts go.

"Dark, what's wrong?"

Dark look up and met Krad's worried eyes. He opened his mouth to tell him what had happened but closed it again as he didn't know what to say.

"Just hold me Krad," he whispered. Soon he could feel arms around him and put his arms around Krad's neck to pull him closer and let his face hide in Krad's t-shirt. With no way to stop them, tears started to pour from his eyes.

"Dark," Krad whispered in his ear. "What happened?"

**OoOoOoO**

At the other end of the schoolyard a normal looking man put down his spyglass. A smile was formed on his lips. They had found the girl and know was it just to wait for the right moment to attack. They would have her and everyone would be happy. A laugh escaped from his mouth. Maybe not everyone would be happy. Not the girl or the girl's boyfriend but everyone on his side would be happy. It wasn't very often you found a girl like her and they were not going to let her go. She was theirs.

The man put the spyglass to his eyes again as the bell ran. Now he needed to find which classroom she was in so he could see her routines.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Here is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took some time to get it out. but my computer creashed... and I almost lost a lot of things like the 2008 nano... but I manage to save it. hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a coment. see you in the next chapter.


End file.
